ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Light, Star Bright
Story Downtown, Gwen and Kevin are fighting a snake alien with snake mouths for hands. Kevin, having absorbed metal, charges in to punch him, but he recoils back to dodge, launching forward and using his hand to bite Kevin. Kevin: Ahh! Get off! (Kevin punches the snake in the face, forcing him to pull back.) Why are we having such difficulty with this guy? (Gwen throws mana disks at the snake, and he dodges, and spits acid at her. Gwen raises a shield, protecting her.) Gwen: Well, we usually have John’s help. Snake: You ssseriousssly think that you can beat me without him? John: Can’t defeat who without who? (The three turn, seeing John walking by, drinking a smoothie.) Snake: Ah, John Sssmith. I am Ssserpent, the snake who walks like a man. I have come to defeat you. John: Okay, Ssserpent. I’ll play with you. (Stops a random kid.) Hold this, will you? (Gives him the smoothie. Then walks forward and slaps down Omnitrix.) Wolf Bane: Wolf Bane! (Howls into the sky.) Ssserpent charges forward, and Wolf Bane’s snout splits, and he unleashes a sonic howl. The sound wave hits Ssserpent, launching him back, and he crashes into a building. Ssserpent falls, defeated. Wolf Bane reverts, and John walks up to the kid, taking the smoothie back. John: Thanks, kid. Kid: No problem. Can you sign my hat? (Takes off ball cap.) John: Sure. Why not? Trade you. (John gives the kid the smoothie, and takes the ball cap. John then pulls out a sharpie, and signs the hat. He then gives it back and takes the smoothie.) Kid: Thanks! (Runs off.) John: Kids. (Continues to drink the smoothie, walking on.) Kevin: John? Aren’t you forgetting something? (Pointing to Ssserpent) John: I’ll leave that to you guys. Since you were doing such a good job fighting him. Gwen: Where were you? We could’ve used your help. John: I was getting a smoothie. (Gwen gives him the evil stare. John sighs.) Fine. I’ll help you guys turn him over to the Plumbers. 15 minutes later, a Plumbers’ ship lands outside of town, John, Gwen and Kevin there having Ssserpent trapped in mana. Magister Patelliday comes off. Patelliday: Well, so the rumors are true. You’re still alive. John: Yep. Nice to finally meet you, Magister. Patelliday: You as well. (Two human Plumbers come off the ship, taking Ssserpent aboard.) I was about to call you two (referring to Gwen and Kevin) but since you called me down, this way is easier. The two of you have been requested to go to the Plumber station in section 13. Kevin: Section 13? That’s the base near the sun Pyros. Patelliday: Yes. I don’t know the details, but since your here (speaking to John) you should go as well. John: Okay. Let’s go. Patelliday: Be sure to bring your SPF 6000. End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin are suited into metal suits, with a window on the head for the face. A Plumber with many tentacles was helping them get into the suits. John: Ug. This is heavy. Plumber: That’s because the gravity here is set to a standard closer to Earth’s. The gravity on Pyros is much lighter than Earth. Gwen: That makes no sense. Plumber: Once you’re on the planet, you’ll meet with the Plumber in charge, Alan. He’ll brief you on the situation. Now, step onto the teleporter pods. John, Gwen and Kevin struggle and walk over there, and are teleported away. They arrive at a teleporter station on the sun Pyros. They leave the building, and find that it is easier to move. John: Yes! I can walk again. Kevin: With this armor, the effect of gravity to us is the same as on Earth. Without it, there’s a good chance that we could float off. John: Urg. Come on. (John was squirming in the suit.) Gwen: What are you doing? John: Trying to reach the Omnitrix. If I’m to fight, then I need to have access. Kevin: Don’t worry. The suits have jet packs and a feature to shoot electricity. John: Great. Let’s go. The three start walking over a molten wasteland. The ground was hardened lava, and they pass a lava river. Fires randomly erupt on the wasteland. Gwen: Ug. I’m burning up in this thing. Kevin: Be thankful that we aren’t exposed to the surface. It’s worse. Suddenly, Fire Salamanders break out of the ground, surrounding the group. John: What the, what are they? Gwen: Fire Salamanders. They need extreme heat to survive. (hands glow magenta) Any time now, John. John: Right. Just, give me a minute. (Starts fidgeting in the suit) Gwen fires mana blasts, destroying Fire Salamanders as they charge forward. Kevin uses the heaviness of the suit to punch the Salamanders away, though it wasn’t doing much. He then activates the gauntlets, shooting electricity at them. The salamanders are stunned, but not destroyed. Gwen was continuing to destroy the salamanders, but more keep coming, with no end with sight. John: Come on, come on, come on! (Gets Omnitrix to work, and slaps it down.) Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Water Hazard raises his arms, firing streams of water from his hands at the salamanders. The salamanders are destroyed, though more continue to come. Water Hazard continues to attack, and destroys several more. The salamanders start to back up, and they retreat. Water Hazard: That was bad. Are we going to have to fight those things all the time here? Voice: Yes. They’ve overrun the planet. Water Hazard turns, pointing his palms at a humanoid looking alien whose body was made of hardened magma. His head was on fire, and the cracks across his body seemed to reveal magma. He has a belt around his waist, with a blaster holster, and a Plumbers badge as a buckle. Water Hazard: Are you, Alan? Alan: Yes. You are John Smith. It is an honor to be working with you. Come. We have to keep moving. (The group starts walking, Water Hazard reverting.) End Scene John: What exactly are we here for? No one will explain the situation. Alan: You’ve just experienced it. Those creatures. John: The Fire Salamanders. Alan: Is that what they’re called? Gwen: It’s what we call them. Alan: These, Fire Salamanders, are not native to Pyros. They were brought here, and have become an invasive species. Kevin: Invasive species? Gwen: There’s nothing here to keep them in check, so they multiply at an uncontrollable rate. Alan: Exactly. We called for Plumber assistance to get rid of them. However, the Plumber officer that came was unable to handle the situation, so he called for you guys. Kevin: Who’s this guy so weak he needs help? Alan: Well, Then, Fire Salamanders break out of the ground, surrounding them. Kevin: Again? (Alan pulls out his blaster, opening fire at the Salamanders.) Why don’t you use your fire powers? Alan: It empowers them. We can’t hurt them. That’s why I called for help. (Gwen fires mana disks, forcing the Salamanders back.) Gwen: John! Hurry up! John: (Fidgeting with the Omnitrix) Working on it. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Rath: RA! OW OW OW! (Rath is hopping on one foot, the other one burned.) OW OW OW! (Shifts feet.) LEMME, OW OW! LEMME, OW OW! I HATE YOU OMNITRIX,GIVING ME RATH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! (A fire salamander pounces, and pins Rath to the ground.) OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Throws salamander off, and hits Omnitrix.) Big Chill: Ahhh! That was painful. (Big Chill opens his wings and takes to the air. He then uses his freeze breath on his feet, giving himself some slight relief.) Gwen: John! Any time! (Big Chill turns, and sees Gwen, Kevin and Alan surrounded.) Big Chill: On it! Big Chill flies in that direction, firing freeze rays from his hands. Salamanders are hit, becoming slightly frozen. However, they break free almost instantly, and they continue to attack. Big Chill stays just out of their reach, continuing to attack. However, it seems futile. Alan then pulls a grenade like device from his belt, and throws it into the distance. It explodes, releasing a large heat wave. The salamanders turn in that direction, and run off. Big Chill lands, reverting. John: Ow! Ow! Ow! Burns! Gwen: Hold on John! 'Adolebit Instaurabo! '(Gwen holds her glowing hands to John’s back, and John gives a sigh of relief.) Better? John: Better. Alan: Come on. The village is just up ahead. End Scene They arrive at a village, and the buildings seem to be made of molten rock. A few Pyronites were wandering around, but most were inside. John: It seems so deserted. Alan: No one has felt safe since the Salamanders have come. The elder is at the library with the other Plumber. Gwen: Library? Alan: As we live on a sun, we’ve had very little influence from the outer worlds. While many focused on learning complete control of their powers, many of us are scholars, recognized by the Galvan. Kevin: Huh. Never would’ve guessed that. They walk up to one of the larger buildings, and go inside. There, they see an elderly Pyronite and a figure in a metal suit. They turn, and they see the Plumber’s face. John: Brago? Brago: You are alive. Good. This mission has a chance of success now. Kevin: Brago!? Haha! Why does Brago, the “greatest plumber of all time,” need our help? John: The gravity here is lower, so Brago’s powers are weakened. Brago: Unfortunately. Elder: Ah, a smart boy. Good. Gwen: Alan said that your species are scholars. How do you keep records? Elder: Ah, a smart girl. Come, I’ll show you. The elder walks over to a table, where a lava river was flowing right next to it. The elder reaches into it, pulling out a molten rock, still blazing hot. The heat from the rock slowly lowers, and the elder uses his finger to write on the semi-solid rock. The rock then hardens, the writing permanent. Gwen: Whoa! Elder: Pyronites have the ability to absorb heat. So we take rocks, or form slates, and turn it into a semi-solid state, allowing us to write on them. Gwen: Wow! Brago: Can we get going now? I have a plan to stop these things. John: One second. Alan, can I scan you in the Omnitrix to unlock your form? A fire alien sounds really useful. Alan: Oh, sure. I’m honored that you asked. John: Great. Can I get my arm out of this? Brago: Hold on. (Brago grabs John’s arm, and punches in a code in the suit. The arm breaks apart, and Alan touches the Omnitrix with one finger. The Omnitrix scans Alan, and John’s hand was starting to burn. Brago enters another code, and the arm reforms around John’s arm.) John: Ah! Thank you! That almost wasn’t worth it. Brago: Good. Now let’s go. End Scene The gang are standing in the middle of an open, molten field. Kevin: Does anyone else think this is a bad idea? Gwen: Yes. John: Uh-huh. Alan: I agree. This doesn’t seem that good of an idea. Brago: In order to finish these things off, we have to take them all out. Gathering them all together is the easiest way to eliminate them. Take them all out at once. John: I agree. I just don’t like it. Especially since we’ve had such problems fighting these things. Brago: Unless anyone else has any other ideas. (Everyone was silent.) Exactly. Whenever you’re ready, Alan. Alan: Yes, sir. John, Gwen, Kevin and Brago pull back, giving Alan great space. Alan then releases a large amount of heat, going supernova hot. Everything in a mile radius of him was caught in the flames, several explosions occurring in the fire. A few moments later, the fire dies, and Alan collapses. His body was cooled off, and the fire on his head is out. The others use their jetpacks to fly back to Alan, where they see thousands of Fire Salamanders coming out of the ground. Gwen: We won’t get to him in time. Brago! Brago: On it! (Brago raises his arm, and it glows light blue. Alan then starts floating into the air, and approaches them. Gwen creates a mana platform, and the five land on it.) Gwen: 'Magnus Borrire! '(Gwen raises her arms, and a giant mana dome rises from the ground, forming and trapping all the Fire Salamanders. The salamanders growl and roar, trying to break out.) John: You alright, Alan? Alan: Yeah. (panting) I’ll be fine. Brago: Alright. John, turn into the form that works best against these things. John: That’ll be Water Hazard. No problem. (Starts working to activate the Omnitrix.) Gwen: Guys? We have a problem. They all look down, and see that the Fire Salamanders were starting to bite into each other, merging together. They start to grow, and soon hits the sides of the dome. It continues to grow into one, giant Fire Salamander, breaking through the dome. This destroys Gwen’s focus, and the mana platform they were on breaks. Group: Ahhh! (Brago uses his gravity powers to slow them down, and gently puts them on the ground. The salamander roars, shaking the sun. John: Looks like I need something bigger. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Way Big: Way, OW! (Raises a foot, and hops on one foot, his foot burning. This shakes the ground, and Brago raises himself and the others off the ground, Gwen creating another mana platform.) OW! (Way Big switches feet.) Painful! Gwen: I thought this form was resistant to heat like this. Way Big: (puts both feet on the ground) Okay. (Wincing in pain) I can take this. Bring it (The salamander pounces, putting his front paws on Way Big’s shoulders. Way Big tries to push it off, but he tips over, and lands back first onto the molten landscape.) OWWW! (Way Big reverts, and the salamander was confused, wondering where its prey was.) Brago: Not good. Gwen, get John. Kevin, you’re with me. Brago and Kevin activate their jetpacks, and take to the air. Brago forms small gravity balls, firing them at the Salamander. Kevin activates his gauntlets, firing electricity at it. The salamander wasn’t fazed, and breathes fire, trying to hit them. Gwen fires a mana rope, which grabs John and pulls him up onto the platform. John: Ow! That was almost an exact repeat of earlier, only bigger. Gwen: Yeah, that wasn’t your greatest moment. 'Adolebit Instaurabo! '(Gwen raises her glowing hand, and uses it on John’s back.) John: Ah. Thanks Gwen. (The three turn, and see the Salamander chasing Brago and Kevin.) There must be something we can do. None of my other forms are big or strong enough to take it out. Gwen: Alan, can you fight yet. Alan: No. My fire’s still out. Going that hot really drained me. John: Drain? (Ponders for a second, then tries to reach the Omnitrix.) Gwen: John? (John slaps down Omnitrix. He turns into a Pyronite, slightly shorter than Alan.) Heatblast: Heatblast! (Turning to Gwen) Once I get in, keep it still, and keep its mouth shut. Gwen: What are you? (Heatblast jumps off the platform, and shoots fire from his hands, taking flight.) Heatblast increases the fire he was letting out, getting the Salamander’s attention. It turns its head, and Brago and Kevin see Heatblast. Brago: What are you? Heatblast: (approaching the Salamander) Keep it still. (Heatblast arrives right in front of its face, and the Salamander opens its mouth, eating Heatblast.) Brago: Are you crazy? Gwen in her anodite form flies over, firing a powerful mana blast. The salamander is distorted, and Gwen stretches her mana hair, wrapping it around its mouth. Brago holds his arm out, and a wave of gravity hits the Salamander. Brago: (groaning) The gravity is too weak. I can’t hold it down. I hope Alan knows what he’s doing. Gwen: It’s not Alan. It’s John. Inside the Salamander, Heatblast was traveling down the stomach. Heatblast: This is disgusting! I hate being eaten! Heatblast makes it to the stomach, and he uses his powers to fly up a stream of lava. He makes his way to a giant rock, which was similar to a heart. Heatblast: Time to drain this thing. Heatblast makes his way to the heart, and grabs it. The heat from the heart travels down into Heatblast’s hand, and the lava starts to harden. On the outside, the Salamander’s body starts to harden, and stops moving. It’s body completely hardens. Alan: What happened? Kevin: Don’t know, but he did it. Brago: This is why I called you guys. This is the exact kind of result I was looking for. Then, the hardened Salamander breaks and collapses. Cannonbolt comes rolling out of the rubble, and reverts. Alan: How’d you do that? John: I used the Pyronite’s ability to drain heat out of something. I was able to kill it by removing its heat. You guys can fight these things. End Scene The gang is back in the village, where the people were celebrating. Alan: Thank you, John Smith. Because of you, we now know that we can fight those Salamanders if they come back. Brago: And I’ll be making sure that they are gone. John: Glad to help. I got a new form, and saved yet another world from certain destruction. Gwen: It’s time to go. John: Yeah. Take care, guys. (John, Gwen and Kevin start walking to the teleporter station.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Patelliday *Brago *Alan Albright *Kid *Human Plumbers *Octopus Plumber *Pyronite Elder *Pyronite Citizens Villains *Ssserpent *Fire Salamanders Aliens *Wolf Bane *Water Hazard *Rath (accidental transformation) *Big Chill *Way Big (first appearance by Present John) *Heatblast (first appearance) *Cannonbolt (cameo) Spells *Adolebit Instaurabo (x2) *Magnus Borrire Trivia *It's revealed that the gravity on Pyros is lower than Earth's. *The Fire Salamanders make their first appearance in the main timeline. *While Way Big seems to be resistant to lava in Time Heals (John Smith 10), he can't handle it in this episode. This might be because the Alternate future John built up a tolerance to it. *The episode name is based off the nursury rhyme "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10